


Stitching

by Lightningpelt



Category: Naruto
Genre: (hidan curses a lot okay), (there's also a lot of blood whoops), Blood and Gore, Drabble, Explicit Language, Fluff, M/M, Mild Gore, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightningpelt/pseuds/Lightningpelt
Summary: “You’re getting blood everywhere.” Kakuzu wiped his fingers on the blankets. “Didn’t I stitch that hole up?”Hidan sniffed. “Your damn stitches itched like fuck.”“So?”“So I pulled ‘em out, what else?!”In which Kakuzu is not pleased that Hidan is getting blood all over the bed.





	Stitching

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my name is Niao, it's 2019 and I'm writing Naruto fic, please send help.

Kakuzu shifted, an uncomfortable, hot moisture soaking through the front of his nightshirt. He grumbled something; shifted, and felt the body lying next to him twitch. 

“Hidan...” The name left Kakuzu as an irritated growl. “Stop bleeding...” 

Hidan’s only response was something half-grunt, half-snore. He was still asleep, then. Kakuzu slid a hand between them, feeling the gaping wound in the small of Hidan’s back, a good bit to the right of his spine. The spear had almost pierced him through—a lethal wound, by rights. Kakuzu probed into the torn flesh with two of his fingers, then jabbed; Hidan gave an indignant yell and a curse, jerking away. 

“Fucking asshole!” he exclaimed, though his voice was still slurred with sleep. He glared at Kakuzu, who hadn’t bothered to sit up. “What the hell?! Those are my _guts_ you’re prodding and poking! Where do you get off?!” 

“You’re getting blood everywhere.” Kakuzu wiped his fingers on the blankets. “Didn’t I stitch that hole up?” 

Hidan sniffed. “Your damn stitches itched like fuck.” 

“So?” 

“So I pulled ‘em out, what else?!” 

Kakuzu’s eyes narrowed, and he felt agitation rise to chase away whatever vestiges of sleep had lingered. “You idiot...” 

“Jashin-sama will see to it that I—" 

“Heal, sure, you won’t _die_...” Kakuzu grumbled, “but in the meantime, I don’t want to sleep in a puddle of your blood. It’s gross.” 

“ _You're_ gross! Looked at yourself lately? Heathen...” 

Kakuzu twitched, then sighed and dragged himself out of the bed. “I’m sleeping on the couch.” 

“Don’t act prissy. You’ve slept in worse things!” 

“Well tonight, I _paid_ to sleep somewhere clean and not blood-soaked.” 

“Fine!” Hidan flopped back down dramatically, although there was a _squelch_ of the bloodied mattress—they’d have to hide that from the inn staff, come morning. 

Kakuzu sighed, more annoyed that Hidan had torn out his stitches like a dumb animal than anything. He grabbed a spare blanket from the cabinet, then laid down on the couch with his face to its back. It wasn’t often Hidan won the argument and the two got a room at an inn—if he was going to spend money, Kakuzu was at least going to sleep somewhere warm and _dry_. 

He got a few minutes of peace, and was beginning to fall asleep when the sloppy sound of footsteps roused him. Kakuzu sighed; didn’t respond otherwise. There was a slightly wet _smack_ to Hidan’s steps—he was tracking blood, then. 

Hidan didn’t try to make room for himself on the narrow couch, but instead crawled up onto Kakuzu himself. Kakuzu growled as a hand ground into the soft-tissue beneath his rib-cage. 

“What the _hell_ do you think you’re doing?” 

“... ‘s cold...” Hidan mumbled, then thudded down with enough force to make Kakuzu wheeze for breath. 

“Because you’re loosing so much _blood_ , you idiot.” 

Hidan gave a non-committal mutter, curling in on himself and settling in on top of Kakuzu. Within a minute, he seemed to be asleep. 

Kakuzu heaved a sigh—a slight struggle, with Hidan’s weight atop him, and Hidan rose and fell with the motion. Kakuzu closed his eyes; felt Hidan’s blood soaking down into him. His partner _felt_ human against him, his narrow rib-cage expanding and contracting, his muscles twitching in sleep. If not for that pesky wound, leaking heat and blood, Kakuzu could almost forget. 

Besides that, it was unusual for Hidan to be so quiet, even in sleep—he usually muttered about his god even in his dreams. So Kakuzu decided he would suffer it, refrain from shoving Hidan off, at least until his zealous partner began to irritate him once again. 

Hidan nuzzled his cheek against Kakuzu’s shoulder, muttering something indecipherable, and Kakuzu felt his permanent tension ease; sunk into sleep beneath Hidan’s weight.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments and kudos would be greatly appreciated~ Thank you for reading! :'D
> 
> (You can also read this fic [on tumblr](https://thiefcat-niao.tumblr.com/post/183778307690/stitching)!)


End file.
